Large-scale standardized tests are generally limited to certain cognitive processes and behaviors that they require of examinees. Multiple-choice questions are favored because they can be scored objectively, quickly and at low cost. Scores derived from multiple-choice questions typically have good predictive and concurrent validity. However, such questions generally only test for recognition of correct answers and do not require constructed responses which more appropriately conform to the kinds of behavior that teachers want their students to express.
More recently, computers have been isolated as a potential medium for new forms of assessment. However, the economic and logistical problems of using computers for large scale assessment probably prohibits this option, at least in the foreseeable feature. It may be years before a feasible system of computer-based standardized testing can be provided to thousands of students, nationally.
Recently, an automatic testing system, referred to as "CLOZE-ELIDE" testing was developed at Educational Testing Service, Princeton, N.J. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,161, Oct. 15, 1985, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This method provides a text of words having distractive words inserted therein to be elided by an examinee, the distractive words being positioned at predetermined positions in a text. Automatic scoring apparatuses are employed for determining the positions of the word "selected", comparing them to known locations, and automatically computing an indication of a test score. The scanner employed in the scoring of Cloze-Elide tests offers approximately 8 "dots" or "pixels" to the horizontal inch and 6 to the vertical inch. This type of testing is limited to textual responses within a very limited range of physical boundaries.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more general model for testing that is open-ended and not limited to the mere recognition of correct answers.